creators_company_universe_of_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vine The Serperior
Vine is a 22-year old Serperior that is a prominent character throughout the Creator's Company universe. He is the son of two unnamed Serperior. Vine has never had any real goals in life; he's a free-spirited person who lets life take him wherever he pleases. As of now, he is currently frozen in Vertex's ice lair from a failed attempt to stop his reign of terror. Personality At first glance, Vine comes off as arrogant, insensitive, and overall very rude. He's always been a competitive person and can be angered easily if things don't go his way. Sometimes, he acts loud-mouthed and can be annoying. However, there is a softer side to him that he only shows around friends and family. He can be understanding, caring, and sympathetic if need be. Despite being quite open and loud-mouthed, he can actually sometimes come off as shy and quiet. Vine is riddled with insecurities that he hides with his loud demeanor. He suffers from anxiety and self-esteem issues from constant bullying in school. He acts confident and usually brushes his insecurities off, but they get the better of him sometimes. He can get stressed when things don't go his way and can even go into full panic. Appearance Vine is a 6-7 foot tall Serperior, weighing in at 139 pounds. He sports a green hoodie with a scythe hung across his back. He uses his vines as if they were make-shift hands. He occasionally sports a snow leopard fedora and/or a Choice Scarf. Biography Vine was born to his family and raised in a typical urban family. He had spent most of his life at home, playing outside or practicing with his father. He had never gone to school until high school. He graduated high school with moderate difficulties, albeit with social troubles. Eventually, he decided to move out. He wanders the forest, looking for people to talk to. He doesn’t really have a home, as he just sleeps wherever he feels like sleeping. Abilities *''Vine Manipulation : ''Vine is very adept at using his vines, as he always has two on hand to use as make-shift hands. He is able to sprout vines from his back and use them for quick strikes. However, they are quite fragile, and whatever damage is dealt to his vines is felt by Vine himself. *''Leaf Manipulation : ''Vine has minor control to leaves. He can turn ordinary leaves into razor sharp cutting tools that can pierce enemies. He can either use leaves in the surrounding area or summon a few out of thin air. *''Dark Aura : ''After being infected with a strange virus, VIne has access to a dark aura form. This used to be triggered when Vine was in a state of pure anger, but Vine has learned to control and manage the ability. This ability is scarcely used, and is only used as a last resort. His strength and speed in this form are massively boosted, albeit at the cost of very low stamina and durability. Vine can easily be taken out of this form with a good hit, and he can revert back to normal if he's too tired. The form leaves Vine worn out afterwards, leaving him vulnerable to an attack. Relationships 'Mario' "AH! SHIT! A FRY WENT DOWN THE WRONG PIPE!" Mario screamed as he cleared his throat, attempting to dislodge the stuck fry. Vine chuckled to himself. "This is your karma for eating too fast." He mumbled to himself, continuing to sip on his water. - Vine mocking Mario for almost choking in The Reunion. Mario and Vine have a love-hate relationship. Their relationship is very much like a best friend relationship. They typically get along well, but Mario can easily get on Vine's nerves with his antics. Both enjoy each other's company, and their relationship is healthy. 'Bob, Kirby and Petz' "The fuck? When did that happen? I love that you decided to evolve. Favourite species of grass type." “You know, I never thought Vine would evolve. He’s been a Snivy for a while..” She fingered her chin. She thought, “How did this happen?” The Serperior shrugged. "Um...OKAY, I guess." The Serperior pulled from his back what appeared to be a dusty snow leopard fedora, before brushing it off with his vines and putting it on his head. He said, "Alright, let's get moving Mario and...people I don't know." - Vine questioning who Bob, Kirby and Petz are in The Reunion. Although not very close, Vine's relationship with Bob and Petz is also healthy. Vine doesn't talk to them much, but he respects them for being Mario's friends and being fellow creators. He finds their company to be alright. 'Liane' "Normally I'd just leave her and let the heavens decide her fate, but..." Vine sighed. "She's my friend. I just can't leave her there by herself. I guess we'll just have to follow her." - Vine showing concern for Liane's whereabouts in The Reunion. ' ' Liane is Vine's current love interest, and thus they have a strong relationship. Liane is one of the few people that Vine opens up to. Both care deeply about each other, as both tend to each other's wounds when they're hurt. Vine is quite protective over Liane, and he does a lot to ensure that she is safe or she doesn't put herself in danger. Vine tries not to keep his feelings too obvious, but sometimes he can't help himself. He might be caught staring for a bit too long or making things a bit awkward. However, the feelings towards Vine are recipricated by Liane, so she doesn't seem to mind. 'Danny' "Oh. Well, um...I'm sorry?" Vine responded, still a bit awkward. He had no idea who this person was, yet also felt a bit sorry. - Vine being sympathetic for Danny in The Reunion. Danny and Vine are good friends. They both respect one another for their battling ability and have the occassional spar every now and then. They have your typical good friend rivalry and can sometimes get on each other's nerves. They show good sportmanship to one another and are good friends. 'Vertex' "Liane..Danny..let's go. NOW." Vine talked while clenching his teeth, slowly starting to slither backwards. The Glalie used Ice Beam, sealing off the exit. - Vine being cautious next to Vertex in The Reunion. Vine shows a strong resentment towards Vertex, as seen in the Reunion. He was angry at Vertex due to causing all of what had happened, including the kidnapping of his creator, Mario. During the encounter with Vertex, Vine was very hesitant on fighting Vertex, as he knew that his group was far too unprepared to handle something of that magnitude. Trivia *Vine has a fear of heights. *Vine has been a Snivy since 2014 and only just became a Serperior recently, which means he has been a Snivy for almost his entire existence as a character. *Vine was originally going to be an Oshawott, but the idea was cut. *Vine was originally going to star in a fan-made Smash Bros comic that would be posted on DeviantArt, but the comic was cancelled. *Vine's heavy self-doubt and anxiety were heavily inspired by Mario's real life struggles. *Vine can play the drums. *The original design for Vine's dark aura form was for him to turn purple and grow spikes on top of his head. *Vine is Mario's most commonly drawn character. *Vine was the first character Mario has ever drawn pixel art of. *The word Vine has been mentioned at least 159 times in the Reunion, which is the third most, only beaten by Danny (160 times) and Zero (215 times.) *Vine's favorite food to eat are blueberries. *There had been one point in time where Vine had a twin brother. The twin never made a cameo in another roleplay, however. *Vine's arrogant personality was heavily inspired by cocky speedy characters such as Sonic and The Scout. Quotes "Alright, let's get going Mario and...people I don't know!" "Oh. Well, um...I'm sorry?" "Riiight...you're outnumbered six to two. I don't think you'll get very far." "I'll leave 'em a tip." "This is your karma for eating too fast." "Mario, wait! Ugh...why is my creator such an idiot?!" "I had a feeling something like this would happen...let's dance, Meowth." "Yeah. I can't stand seeing you torture these poor Pokemon any longer." "Okay, where do you keep getting all of this stuff?!" "She's my friend. I can't just leave her there by herself...I guess we'll just have to follow her." Question & Answers *'FAVORITE COLOR?' "Green. I mean, I wear a green hoodie, after all." *'HAVE YOU EVER COLLECTED ANYTHING?' "I used to collect rocks for fun when I was a kid. They all got washed away when I took them to the beach and played with them in the water." *'ALLERGIES?' "Thankfully, no." *'FAVORITE FOODS?' "Blueberries are always a tasty treat to eat for me!" *'WEAPON OF CHOICE?' "Scythe. It always gets the job done for me!" *'HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT LOVE?' "I mean, I'm open to it, but it's not really my top priority." *'WHERE DO YOU LIVE NOW?' "Nowhere as of now. I just go wherever the forest takes me." *'FEARS OR PHOBIAS?' "I...have a fear of heights...listen, it's a common fear! Don't judge me." Gallery c1049848_d5f44c0cabb7721974339a537de184f4.jpg|some epic vine art drawn by keeby :o lone boy.png|one of the first ever vine sprites IMG_0500.JPG|vine cosplaying as monika IMG_20171021_211530.jpg|vine and danny sparring IMG_20171220_225338.jpg IMG_20171110_221356.jpg Category:Mario's OCs Category:OCs Category:Pokémon Category:Seperior